P-51 Mustang
The North American Aviation P-51 Mustang is an American single-seat, long-range fighter/fighter-bomber used by the Allies during WWII. They serve as escort fighters for the Allies Condor transport aircrafts during the raid on Deathshead's Compound. However, they are quickly outnumbered and outperformed by the Luftwaffe's Horten Ho 229 jet fighters. Like the Nazi's Ho 229s, the P-51 Mustangs that have appeared in the Wolfenstein series sports several design differences. The fuselage and the wings seem to be based on that of the P-51D series, but it features a larger air intake underneath the propeller and a tail section that contains elements borrowed for the P-40 Warhawk. Also instead of six .50 cal M2 Browning machine guns, their main armament composed of what appears to be four 20 mm cannons, similar to the armament of the Mustang Mk IA used by the British RAF. Appearance Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Multiple Mustangs are seen parked on the Allied air field in the final scene of the game, preparing to take off and provide escort for the Condor transport planes. Wolfenstein: The New Order The Mustangs are only seen in the first chapter of the game, they are seen dogfighting the Luftwaffe's Ho 229s but with great difficult due to the latter's superior performance. During Fergus and BJ's risky transfer from Vulture One to Condor Nine, a Mustang that was flying too close to Vulture One was hit by a flak cannon, it lost control and crashed into Vulture One's cockpit, narrowly missing B.J. After successfully landing on the beaches, if the player lingers, he/she can still see USAF P-51s entangled in a furball with the Ho 229s. The fate of the Mustangs that have survived the war is unknown, they are most likely scrapped and disassembled after the Allied Nations' defeat. Most were likely melted down and then refined by the Nazi industry to be converted into Luftwaffe Aircraft for the post-war years. Some dumped into junkyards and were left to rot away, others were used as target towers or most likely, targets themselves, for new pilots coming out of training schools. Wolfenstein: The New Colossus The wreck of at least one P-51 can be found in the ruins of New York. Gallery The aircrafts as they appear in Wolfenstein- The Old Blood.jpg The air battle goes on 2 by blazcowitz-d7nahxq.jpg The air battle goes on by blazcowitz-d7naht3.jpg Flypast by blazcowitz-d7nahhl.jpg Trivia * In The New Order, P-51 Mustangs are seen equipped with a 75-gallon drop tank under each wing. However, when engaging the Luftwaffe's fighter jets, the drop tanks remain attached to their wings instead of being discarded. This is most likely a developer's oversight. (Actually they might still need the fuel and discarding drop tanks is cost worthy) * According to an artwork of the Allies' raid on Deathshead's Compound, the Allied escort fighters were originally RAF Supermarine Spitfires instead of Mustangs of the USAAF. *The P-51 that crashed into Condor Nine was named "Lightning God" as seen from it's Nose art. Category:Vehicles Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Allies